No hay montaña tan alta
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: A veces John Watson no está bien. A veces Sherlock siente como si ambos estuvieran en lados opuestos de un ancho río. A veces John solo quiere ayudar y a veces tiene días malos. Sherlock aprende a estar ahí para John. John aprende a confiar en el hombre con quien decidió pasar el resto de su vida.


**_ADVERTENCIAS:_ Este fic trata con temas de suicidio y con el suicidio de uno de los compañeros de guerra de John. Este Fic también habla de las lineas de ayuda que existen para que las personas suicidas puedan hablar con personas que tratan de entenderlos y asegurarles de su lugar en el mundo.**  
 **Si bien el servicio de lineas de ayuda a veteranos de guerra no existe en el reino unido si existen en EEUU. Lamentablemente en el reino unido solo existen cinco lineas de ayuda y no existen las lineas dirigidas a los hombres y mujeres que arriesgan sus vidas por los valores de su pais. Si este tipo de temas te molestan, te lastiman o te provocan cualquiera sentimiento que ponga en peligro tu propia salud mental entonces por favor da la vuelta. Tengo otros fics Johnlock que si son fluff y que no tratan con estos temas. :) Eso dicho espero que las personas que si se sienten bien leyendo este fic, lo disfruten.**  
 **Este fic es el numero 16 del mini reto "El amor está en el aire" Del foro "I am Sherlocked" Esta vez el tema era "Llamadas telefónicas."**  
 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo fics sin esperar lucro.**

* * *

Alguien llama a John en medio de la noche, la primera vez, Sherlock apenas se mueve un centímetro desde la comodidad de su almohada para ver a su pareja tomar la llamada y levantarse para salir de la habitación, su voz suave y reconfortante llenando la habitación y provocando una nueva sensación de sueño que jamás había sentido, en medio de la noche, apenas consiente, lo único que alcanza a oír es la voz de John murmurando las palabras. "Tranquilízate…. Todo saldrá bien, por favor, solo tranquilízate, estoy aquí."

A la mañana siguiente John no habla del incidente y Sherlock decide fingir que John no salió en medio de la noche de la cama para tranquilizar a alguien, Sherlock finge que no le molesta no saber quién es esta persona y decide asumir que esta persona es probablemente su hermana pasando por alguno de sus periodos de sobriedad. "¿Te?" Le pregunta a su pareja que apenas se puede mantener despierto.

"Si, gracias, Sherlock." Es todo lo que le responde, medio dormido y con la mirada fija en la nada.

Después de esto, Sherlock nota que John jamás se aleja de su teléfono, siempre en el correo, siempre respondiendo llamadas y mensajes de texto.

Siempre buscando privacidad cada vez que recibe estas llamadas.

A veces Sherlock alcanza a escuchar pequeños retazos de conversación.

 _"Por favor, no."_

 _"Eres importante, aun lo eres, los dos lo somos."_

 _"Se acabó, todo se acabó."_

 _"Lo sé, yo también la extraño."_

Llega un momento en que Sherlock asume lo peor ¿Quién es esta persona que comparte tanto con su pareja? ¿Quién es esta persona que comprende a John de tal forma que provoca que la voz del doctor se rompa solo un poco, se vuelva suave y complaciente? Sherlock piensa, que a pesar de todos los te amo, de todas las cosas que han pasado juntos, tal vez solo tal vez, John lo esté engañando.

No sería nada raro, Sherlock y John siempre han sido diferentes a pesar de sus varias similitudes y a pesar de que muchos les han dicho que esas diferencias los hacen más fuertes como pareja, a veces Sherlock piensa que solo provocan un espacio entre ellos que ninguno de los puede sobrepasar.

Sus horarios son diferentes, a veces Sherlock se levanta para descubrir que John ya se han ido, a veces John llega a casa para saber que Sherlock se ha ido a otra ciudad, o a veces, a otro país, para un caso y no ha tenido tiempo para avisarle antes de salir.

A veces, John solo quiere ir al cine y ver la última película de Bond con su novio, a veces, Sherlock quiere que John se siente a su lado para hablarle de los riñones humanos mientras él le aplica coca cola al riñón de un niño muerto de tres años.

A veces Sherlock no quiere levantarse de su sillón para comer o funcionar como un ser humano en general y a veces John quiere invitar a sus amigos en común al piso para socializar y sentirse normal.

A veces las diferencias son muchas y tal vez… Tal vez, John encontró a alguien con quien ser normal, y tal vez, aun no ha conseguido el valor de decirle a Sherlock que lo que tienen ya se ha terminado.

Todo se resume una noche cuando Sherlock escucha a John desde la cocina.

"Quiero que entiendo que eres amado, hay muchas personas que te aman y te necesitan, no todo se ha terminado, no permitas que la guerra te quite otra cosa."

Sherlock espera a que la llamada termine, que John termine de asegurar a este hombre de su amor, este hombre que aparentemente comparte con John la única cosa que Sherlock jamás va a compartir con su amante.

"Así que eso es lo que hacía falta." Murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que John le escuche "Compartir la guerra contigo, eso es lo que tiene este otro hombre que yo no tengo."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Sherlock?" Pregunta John mirándolo de reojo con cuidado, como a un niño inocente, como a un animal asustado.

"¡No me trates como un estúpido, John!" Grita entonces "Te puedo perdonar cualquier cosa, John, pero no que me trates como a un idiota."

"Sherlock." Suspira John "Tú eres muchas cosas, pero jamás podrías ser un idiota. Excepto, ya sabes, cuando lo eres."

Sherlock se relaja un poco, se sienta en la silla junto a la de su pareja e inhala fuertemente. "¿Qué son todas estas llamadas, entonces? Si no me estás engañando ¿Quién es esta persona que te llama y te escribe constantemente, que te necesita constantemente? ¿Quién es esta persona a quien no quieres atender cuando estoy presente?" Pregunta, todas las preguntas que no se había atrevido a preguntar antes, esas preguntas que no había podido responder por sus propios medios.

"Estas personas." Responde el doctor "Son más de una persona." Las palabras lo golpean de repente, lastimándolo más de lo que había pensado que lo harían.

"Así que, no me estas engañando con solo una persona." Murmura con cuidado "¿Y luego me dices que no me estas tratando como un idiota?" Se ríe con la voz rota.

"No te estoy engañando, Sherlock" Le asegura John sosteniendo su mano "Es difícil de explicar pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo." Continua el doctor, silencioso por un segundo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mano de su pareja, como buscando apoyo, Sherlock devuelve el apretón. "Despues de la guerra, cuando… cuando regresas a casa te dan unos cuantos números; Asistentes sociales, tu número de cuenta para darte la compensación económica, el numero de algún psicólogo que como habrás notado no siempre son muy buenos en lidiar con nuestros problemas." Se ríe sin fuerza. "Ellos también… nos dan el numero de una línea para prevención de suicidios de veteranos de guerra." Confiesa. "Yo he llamado algunas veces, en los primeros días, en verdad ayuda, Sherlock. Que alguien te diga que tu vida vale la pena." Le comenta sin mirar al detective a los ojos.

"John…" Suspira el detective, ahora sosteniendo ambas muñecas de su pareja. "Yo…"

¿Cómo decirle que él sabía, que siempre lo supo? ¿Cómo decirle que los signos de tendencias suicidas estaban claros a sus ojos en los primeros días? ¿Cómo decirle que en esos días Sherlock lo había tratado como un experimento? Yo puedo curar esto, se dijo a sí mismo, esa vez. Soy Sherlock Holmes y sé todo sobre la mente humana promedio, sé que puedo hacer que este hombre deje de pensar en el suicidio. Poco después ese hombre ya no era solo un sujeto de estudio y Sherlock decidió dejar pasar sus primeros días juntos. Porque John ya no tenía tiempo para lidiar con los pensamientos pesimistas que plagaban su mente. John era feliz con él ¿Verdad?

"Está bien." Le asegura John "Yo ya no llamo a esa línea, hace años que no lo hago, Sherlock. No la necesito." Sonríe, levantando la mano izquierda de Sherlock y besando su palma con cariño. "Pero hace un tiempo, uno de mis amigos volvió de Afganistán y… yo no estaba en la ciudad, Sherlock así que me enteré unas semanas después de que ocurrió, pero el asunto es que él se suicidó. Ya no hablaba con nadie, ya no comía, su familia no recordaba la última vez que realmente lo vieron… Yo solo podía pensar en que debía haber algo que yo pudiera hacer, para no tener que escuchar otra vez que uno de mis compañeros decidió quitarse la vida. Algo, cualquier cosa." Su voz se torna desesperada, casi frenética, Sherlock toma su mano y los dirige a ambos al sillón, buscando la cercanía que ambos necesitan.

"Así que recordaste la línea de ayuda." Continúa por su pareja, sosteniendo su nuca con sus manos y ocultando el rostro del doctor contra su cuello.

"Si." Confirma John. "Correo, numero de celular, dirección de Skype… Me inscribí con todo lo que pude inscribirme y me dije a mi mismo que estaba haciendo algo bien."

"Pero de todas formas decidiste ocultármelo." Supone "Porque pensaste que yo te diría que estabas haciendo algo estúpido." Deduce.

"Porque tenía vergüenza. Porque tienes razón; llorar junto a los pacientes enfermos no sirve de nada, y aun así… saber que solo hablarle a estas personas les ayuda. Recordarles que son amadas y necesitadas, yo sé que ese tipo de cosas sirven, porque ese tipo de cosas me salvaron la vida varias veces, a veces saber que no somos cobardes, saber que aun servimos, sé que recordar eso nos puede salvar la vida, y supongo que no quería que me dijeras que ese tipo de palabras no sirven de mucho… que las emociones no son reales, que esas emociones no son validas." Confiesa.

"Lo siento." Suspira Sherlock besando la nuca de su pareja.

"No es tu culpa." Le asegura John, con una sonrisa.

"No." Niega vehementemente, abrazando a John con un largo brazo delgado "Lamento que pensaras que no puedes hablarme de tus sentimientos, de las cosas que te preocupan." Se lamenta Sherlock. "Soy tu pareja y quiero… No, necesito que sepas que te amo y no importa si pensamos diferente, siempre voy a respetar tus problemas y tus decisiones, porque no creo que seas un idiota y porque necesito que entiendas que somos iguales en esta relación ¿Está bien?" Pregunta finalmente, inclinando un poco su cuello para poder mirar a John a los ojos.

"Si." Responde John, sonriendo esta vez de verdad, brillante y amable como siempre. "Si, Sherlock. Lo entiendo." Aclara, besando a su pareja en los labios con dulzura, "Gracias, Sherlock. Esperaba que lo entendieras. En serio lo necesitaba."

Sherlock besa sus labios otra vez, de forma más profunda, lentamente y suspirando con fuerza en los labios de su amante. John se deja llevar con facilidad y por unos minutos Sherlock siente que esas barreras entre ellos no son tan grandes.


End file.
